2 Doctors are better than 1
by ElleJuzou
Summary: The 13th Doctor and her new friend Brianna are happily sipping tea, when a THUD comes from the TARDIS door. Upon opening the see a raggedy girl. But she seems strangely familiar. Wait, Jenny? The girl regenerates (what?) and the team go on wonderful adventures across time and space.
1. Off to Cardiff

The Doctor was sat at her kitchen table sipping a well made cup of tea. Her new companion Brianna is sat opposite her drinking her tea while browsing her phone. The kitchen is quiet. On the table was a strawberry decorated sponge cake, which had 2 slices missing. The two plates either side of the girls indicated the missing slices were on them, but now they're in their bellies.  
"We could see...the battle of Hastings? Or the coronation of Cleopatra." said Brianna.  
"Hm...Usually I flick a switch and the TARDIS takes me wherever it wants to. You don't really need to google historic places."  
"Ok. I suppose i'm overthinking this. I'll trust the TARDIS." She sighed.  
Brianna Frost is the 13th doctor's 4th companion/friend. She has chocolate brown skin and long, black hair - which has pink ends. Brianna is a history student, studying at Oxford University. She and the Doctor have become friends through their love of history and when Brianna has an exam, the Doctor takes her to the time she's studying, most of the time they end up having a wonderful adventure.

After the little 'tea party' was over, the Doctor and Brianna headed to the control room. Brianna sat on the brown sofa while the Doctor started pushing buttons and levers. The TARDIS made a funny gurgling sound.  
"What was that?" asked Brianna, the worry in her voice.  
"That hasn't happened in a while. Don't worry, it's just the TARDIS being low on power, I'll take her to get powered up but it might take a few days to recharge her." The Doctor said, her eyes fixed on the screen.  
"Ok, where does she need to go to recharge?"  
"Cardiff."  
"Cardiff? As in, Cardiff, England?"  
"Yes, Cardiff. Brilliant place Cardiff. I went there a couple hundred years ago. I was a different man then. Anyway, Allons-y!" The Doctor pulls a lever. The TARDIS started whirring.  
"When?"  
"Whenever I feel like it. How about...now?" The Doctor pulled another lever and the TARDIS stoped. Brianna walked to the door and opened it.  
"It's, normal time."  
"Yep. 2018 Cardiff."  
"Doctor, what's so special about 2018 Cardiff?"  
"Well, a lot of things. But, we're here because the TARDIS is heavily out of power. We are currently on the Cardiff Rift. It bleeds energy, so I open up the engines, let it get soaked up, and use it as fuel. She usually runs off my energy, but I've been forgetting to do it recently, so I thought this could be a nice stop." She explained.

Outside the TARDIS, on a lovely summers day, a scruffy looking blonde girl was sat on a bench in Cardiff. **WHOOSH** _Is that the sound of the TARDIS?_ She thought. **WHOOSH** _I've studied TARDIS' at uni and I'm 100% sure that is the sound of a TARDIS._ The girl sprung up from the bench, swung her backpack over her shoulder and started running to the sound shouting "Doctor!"

On the screen, the Doctor heard a voice. She was certain it was 'Doctor'. She checked the CCTV curiously. There was no-one there. She dismissed the thought. Brianna came into the control room after getting changed into summer clothes.  
"Ready?" The Doctor asked.  
"Yeah. Let's go!"

The girl came round the corner, still shouting. A blue box came into sight. Full, of relief, she started sprinting but, she couldn't stop.

 **THUD**

The girls jumped. Brianna slowly cowered behind the sofa while the Doctor slowly walked to the door. She grasped the handle, holding her breath. She pulled and the door swung open revealing a young girl in a yellow ballgown shaking on the floor. The Doctor, instantly recognising the girl, dragged her in and laid her on the sofa. Brianna suggested that they lay the girl flat. Doing that revealed at huge blood stain on her hip.


	2. Jenny II

The Doctors eyes widened as she lifted the girls dress. There was a large hole in her hip, and she could just make out a bullet wedged deep inside. The girl groaned. "Doctor?"  
"Jenny."  
"Help me."  
Speechless Brianna looked at the Doctor, her face full of worry. She looked closer at the girls wound and saw some faint yellow mist coming from it. The Doctor signalled to Brianna to go into a different room.  
"Stay here and don't come in the control room." The Doctor said plainly before turning around to leave. Brianna grabbed her shoulder to stop her.  
"Who is she?" The Doctor sighed.  
"She's...She's...She's my daughter. And she's very weak. Stay here and don't come in until I say so." And with that she left.

"Jenny, tell me what happened."  
"I was...travelling space and..found a T-T-TARDIS and I...c-came here to find you. But I got... caught in the war a-and got shot, so I came to a safer time...to find you." The Doctor started helping Jenny to her feet.  
"Jenny, I need you to be very brave right now. I need you to embrace this fuzzy feeling ok? It's going to heal you." She started backing away, leaving Jenny standing helpless and confused. She looked at her hands;they were glowing yellow.  
"Doctor, what's going on? I'm not? But, I'm not Time Lord enough to... " Jenny started shaking rapidly, tears stared falling down her cheeks. "What's going on?" The yellow was quickly spreading throughout the girls body until only her head remained. "I don't want to go!" And with that, The Doctor's Daughter was completely engulfed by the regenerative energy.

Sparks and fire flew everywhere. It was so chaotic, the Doctor had to run into the kitchen, where Brianna was. A channel of regenerative energy from Jennys hand hit part of the TARDIS wall, denting it as far as the Doctor could tell. After a few minutes, the regeneration process stopped, and the new Jenny collapsed on the floor. The Doctor ran out, Brianna closely following. Jennys face was hidden by the dress, which was now a bit big.  
"Brianna, can you go and get me some small dresses please." called the Doctor, expecting her companion to be by her side, where she wasn't.  
"Ok, but first, look at this." breathed Brianna, looking at the 'dent' in the wall, which in fact, not a dent, but an empty room. "I think she made herself a bedroom!"

Jenny woke up feeling dizzy and confused. Her head was spinning, her vision was blurry and her hip was throbbing. She thought she could see a blonde figure towering over her. It looked like a young woman that was worrying. Jenny tried to move but her body felt too weird. Her head fell to the side. There was another lady sat on a chair to her left. She had brown skin and brown hair and was sat ridged. "Jenny?" She heard a kind voice say her name. She tried to move to signal that she was awake, but she was fairly sure it just looked like she was wriggling like a worm. "Good. She's awake." The voice sounded relieved. Who was this girl? Why was she relieved and why was she watching her? The last thing she remembered was being really scared and confused, like something big and uncontrollable was going to happen. Death maybe? But if it was death (which it obviously wasn't as she was well and truly alive) she was programmed not to be scared of it. The questions kept rolling around in her brain like a washing machine. The lady kept watching her for about half an hour while she was gathering strength. Finally, she tried to sit up, she would've fell back if the lady didn't help her. "Jenny? Can you talk?" asked the lady carefully.  
"Hhhhhh-eellllo?" She shocked herself at how bad she could talk. "W-what'ssss goo-ing on?"  
"Jenny!" The blonde lady let out a sigh of relief. "You regenerated. You're a new person now." This made a memory flash in her eyes. She remembers. Fire coming from her hands. It took over her whole body. The memory made her sad. Tears pricked her eyes. But why? Maybe she missed her old self. Maybe she was scared for who she is going to be. One thing was for certain though; there was no going back.


End file.
